When The Caribou Vanish
by SpiritHowl2
Summary: (w/TheGhostOfOurHearts) It wouldn't of happened if Caribou were present in Jasper. Now we're here with Kate gone, and about to be slaughtered by an unknown pack.
1. Chapter 1

When the Caribou Vanish

By: SpiritHowl2 & TheGhostOfOurHearts

Chapter 1: The Last Caribou

So... here we are. The Eastern and Western packs together about to be annihalated by the wrath of hunger, weakness, and the Hidden Sun Pack in Sawtooth. It wasn't a war, it wasn't exposure to the sun, or exposure to disease. It was the Caribou. Now, I know it doesn't seem like something we would die from because of the Hidden Sun Pack. It was just that we had no idea this would happen so quickly.

Going back to about a few months ago, two months to be exact, when our hope was still with us. When we all were thriving packs, the Alphas still learning how to hunt, the Omegas doing whatever their hearts desired, and after Kate and Garth still married. I contemplated on leaving, but I felt like I was still needed by at least someone in the two packs. As one nation we felt like nothing could stop us.

"Oh Kate I'm so proud of you!"Eve said starting to tear up.

Kate smiled. She knew that this day would come. The whole den almost to herself, with nobody but herself bossing her around. No more doing chores, and just, well... no more commands by anyone as she was the leader. The Pack leader.

"Thanks mom, It'll be weird with you two gone though, it's one of the first times I've seen both of you actually leave the cave knowing you won't live here anymore." Kate replied.

Garth exited the den a second after Kate spoke and sat right next to Kate. Smiling at both Winston and Eve, Garth tried to be as respectful as he possibly could. Of course Winston had to say what he said next.

"My little girl doesn't have to do this, if she's not ready."

Kate felt some serious deja vu since that's what Winston said just before she was captured and taken to Idaho with Humphrey to reproduce. It was funny too, Winston asked that even though Kate _had_ to marry Garth.

"Don't worry dad, I can handle this, just like always. It's what I've wanted for the past year now." Kate implied.

Winston chuckled. Eve cried, and Garth smiled. It was a rollercoaster of emotions for all four of them. It wasn't that long until the presence of Winston and Eve at the den disappeared, and only Garth and Kate remained inside.

It was awkward for both of them, as they didn't really even know each other at all. In Garths eyes, it was a stranger meeting another stranger. Kate and Garth didn't evenalk for the rest of the afternoon as midnight fell upon them and a sign... that nobody noticed.

It was quiet. _Too_ quiet. There weren't any sounds. Just the wind and the howls of other wolves in Jasper. No tweets of Birds, no chittering Squirrels, no growls of Bears, no squeaks of Porcupines... and _no_ grunts or hooves pounding from Caribou.

The next morning, it was still quiet, but all the Eastern and Western pack wolves up and roaming. Even a few were trying to find some Caribou. It wasn't until Hutch found one, and I mean only, one. The wolves currently hunting made a swift hop into bushes surrounding them, making sure none of them were going to be spotted by the Caribou.

Crouching, and staring at the peaceful looking Caribou, all of the wolves lunged, bit, scratched, and clawed the Caribou's flesh and successfully killing it, but little did we know, that was the last caribou to be seen in Jasper.

It wasn't enough though. Now there was twice the amount of wolves that needed to be fed, and all the wolves were searching just one or maybe two Caribou. None prevailed. It's been 9 days since the last sight of any Caribou.

"I don't know what to do about that though, I can't just summon a caribou right here in the flesh. We need to talk to Winston Tony and Eve." Garth explained on the verge or panicking.

"Yes sir, I'll get them as fast as I can, right away." The wolf said acting like a soldier.

"Garth, what's going on? It sounds likeit's a big deal to you and the other Alphas." Kate asked concerned.

Garth looked at Kate also with concern, opened his mouth, and just couldn't say anything. It was like an apocalypse has started. No scratch that, it is the start of an apolcalypse, for Jasper anyway.

"There aren't anymore Caribou. The last sighting of at least one was 9 days ago, at dinner time." Garth replied and somehow being out of breath.

Kate gasped as her eyes widened,beginning to breath at a faster pace. This truely was a problom to her, especially since there are new pups in the united pack as they spoke who needed to be fed before they... fall over lifelessly.

"Garth, please tell me this isn't happening? I swore there was going to be enough for many more moons." Tony asked.

"Dad, I seriously have no clue what to do, the last sighting was 9 days ago. We have a serious problom." Garth exclaimed.

Winston, Tony, and Eve looked at each other, also with concern. It was weird to even think that all three of them must've thought that this situation was impossible. Eve looked back at Kate with sad eyes.

"Winston, you know there is only one solution, and it's of course the one we though we'd never thought to put in place." Eve said worried.

Winston stayed staring below him, invisioning what might happen if that soilution were to take place. WInston dreaded this, but it had to be done.

"What?" Kate questioned.

"Kate,Garth, we're going...*sigh*, we're going to have to tell you and the rest of the pack tomorrow." Winston responded.

As Winston said, the next morning the valley filled with hungery, scared, and concerned wolves, stood at the center waiting for WInston to annouce what he needs to. The wolves suddenly became noiseless as Winston stood perched on top of a rock.

"Attention! We regret to inform you that we have a serious situation. A situation that will impact our lives if we don't do something about it. As sad as it is, there are _no_ more Caribou left in Jasper. We have also recieved word from Northern and Southern Jasper packs that by this time now, they're already gone." Winston barked at the top of his lungs.

The crowd gasped, hollered, and sort of screamed. Wolves strating asking questions, that you'd expect.

"What will we do, How can we fix this, where can we go, when will there be more Caribou?"

"Quiet. QUIET! Now, the only way we can fix this is that... we have to leave Jasper and find another place to call home. I know you all will miss this place, especially the wolves whos ancestors founded Jasper, but if you want to survive, you have to follow us, otherwise you're on your own." Winston, once again, screamed.

It was at that time, the journey had began, where all the drama, violence, suspense, and even romance occured in both, the Eastern and Western Jasper packs. It was when the abandoning of Jasper was scheduled at 10:00 Am tomorrow.

It all started by the little knowledge we had about the Caribou population. Where we all tried to survive for the greater could of the pack, and... When The Caribou Vanished.

Hey guys, it's SpiritHowl2 and I just want to know if you guys enjoyed this story so far. If you want to read more stories from me, you can take the poll on my page! Thanks for reading!

Hey it's TheGhostOfOurHearts and like SpiritHowl2, I want to know if you enjoyed this chapter! I also hope you liked the legend kind of introduction I put into the chapter like in The Elemental 12 (I'll get back to working on that, sorry). Be sure to leave a nice review, follow and maybe even favorite if you really liked this. See you in the next chapter!

Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writers, SpiritHowl2 & TheGhostOfOurHearts


	2. Chapter 2: Where Nobody Ventured

**When The Caribou Vanish**

 **by SpiritHowl2 and TheGhostOfOurHearts**

Chapter 2: The Boundaries That Nobody Ventured

So here we are again. Another day had passed, but it was time to leave. It didn't feel right. We were leaving home, and home was all in the core of our hearts. We recognized every rock, tree, and bush in the two territories. Still, we were leaving everything behind. It was 9:45 AM. Everyone was out and about saying goodbye to everything.

Humphrey was one of the wolves that was in the worst mood. He was happy that Garth wasn't going to be on his mind for a while, but at the same time he was leaving behind all of his memories, and that's what made him frustrated. He had to leave behind the memories of when he first met Salty, Shakey and Mooch. The memory of when he first met Kate, and the memory of when he went of the greatest journey of his life with the one he loved the most.

It was also hard for everyone else in Jasper, but Humphrey took it like a meteorite hitting him right in the head, a 6 mile long meteorite. Finally everyone was able to accept the fact that they had no choice, and that it was time to leave.

"Alright, hopefully we have everyone who wants to quest the outside world with us." Winston barked loud enough for everyone to hear.

There were only about 14 wolves from both Western and Eastern pack that decided that they would have been better without the pack. All that Winston knew was that it was going to be a rough ride for those lone souls.

Humphrey was trying to keep his head down wanting to not be infamously noticed in anyway, because the Alphas continuously think that the Omegas that are leaving with the group are worshippers of them. Humphrey didn't exactly want to be known as that, even if it kind of was true.

The first few steps were regretful, knowing that their home was being left behind. It was for their own good in Winstons eyes. It was interesto see the new places, even the Rabbit Poo Mountain pack left before the Jasper packs, or they died of a while ago. Nobody had heard from any Rabbit Poo Mountain wolf in a few months anyways.

The sights of the mountains, the new trees, and the new pathways that all of the wolves took wee just the begginning.

"All right, we're assuming that if we want to find more Caribou, we should head towards Idaho and near the Sawtooth Pack. If our past generations have made amenith them before, we can certainly do it again. Although it is miles and miles away, so I'd suggest that all of you should have faith and hope for this adventure." Winston spoke to the whole pack.

The next few hours were just wolves saying things about the new scenary. Things like, 'WOW, look at that,' and, 'That's cool.' It wasn't that cool in Humphrey's eyes.

"Humphrey?" Kate asked.

Humphrey looked up to see Kate walking backwards and looking at him with those amber eyes thae has loved since he first saw them.

"What?" Humphrey questioned aggressivley.

"I was just wondering if... I could talk to you about anything for the next few weeks. Garth never has time to even speak to me anymore, and you're really the only friend that I think still likes me." Kate responded nervously.

Humphrey looked at Kate with his Ocean Blue eyes and said yes to her offer. Kate still was the one Humphrey loved the most. Even if she was already married, and about ate with Garth in a few weeks. He always thought about what would happen if that was him.

"Thanks. So Humphrey, I haven't talked to you since we came back from Idaho. How are are you doing?" Kate asked in the sweetest tone she could.

"Pissed the ffffffffffffffffffffffuck off." Humphrey replied as quietly as he possibly could so nobody would look at him weird.

Kate looked at Humphrey in shock. Kate never would of thought that Humphrey had that vocabulary in him, she hoped that he wouldn't use that kind of language to hurt her. Humphrey never thought of that though, Kate was too sweet for him to do that.

"I understand that. I agree, but yet I feel like getting to know a new place will be pleasent." Kate said excited.

"Yeah I guess you have a point." Humphrey sighed.

As the pack passed through a valley, Winston looked back to see most of the pack slowing down, and panting kind of heavily. Winston knew that that was the perfect time to sit down and rest for an hour or two. It definetly gave Kate and Humphrey some time to catch up a bit more.

"Winston, thank you. I felt like my paws were on fire." Eve implied to Winston.

Winston just smiled, nodded and hung out near a rock, in which he lied down right next to. Salty, Shakey and Mooch were the final ones to sit down and rest as they were the slowest of us all. Humphrey was willing to place a bet on them because he knew that they were playing, "I Spy." It was one of the only things that they did when they were bored at anytime.

"Humphrey, I really want to know. Who do you have a crush on? Who do you like?"Kate asked.

 _What is this a slumber party?_ Humphrey thought.

"Nobody." Humphrey replied lookin down at the ground actually knowing who he does like. Kate was the only wolf he ever went after his entire life. He never said what he wanted to her during his whole life.

"Seriously, nobody? I figured you would of liked Sweets or Reba. They always talk about youabout how cute you are." Kate questioned while giggling.

Humphrey also laughed, but it still didn't release his frustration about leaving his home behind. About an hour had passed, still no sign of any Caribou or place where it would be wise to rest for the night, but the pack still carried on in hope of finding a new place to call home.

The pack slowly and steadily continued on their journey towards Sawtooth. Hopefully Caribou would soon show up to quench their thirst for blood and meat.

 **Hey guys! SpiritHowl2 and TheGhostOfOurHearts here and we both hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please follow and favorite if you want to see more of this story! Also if you want to read more from SpiritHowl2, please take his poll on his page! Thanks again!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writers,**

 **SpiritHowl2 and TheGhostOfOurHearts**


End file.
